Giradorus
, sometimes spelled Gira Dorus'https://youtu.be/DtL3r635jL4, was a kaiju from the TV series, ''Ultraseven. Giradorus appeared in episodes 20. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 160,000 t *Origin: Planet Shapley History Ultraseven A Bioweapon created by Alien Shaplay to help him in his search for the substance that made up the core of the Earth, Giradorus searched underground while Shaplay disguised himself as the Seismologist's assistant. After Shaplay was killed by the Ultra Garrison, Shaplay ordered his monster to kill the other members. Giradorus arose from the surface and began to rampage with his additional weather-controlling powers until Dan transformed into Ultraseven, saving the other members underground and bringing them to the surface. Because of Giradorus's weather manipulating tusks Ultraseven found it difficult to battle him, but the hero continued to fight. After escaping a tackle Ultraseven used the Eye Slugger to decapitate Giradorus, spilling the pieces of the Earth's core from his neck. Trivia *Giradorus's body structure makes him the only "quadrupedal" monster that is constantly kneeling. *Giradorus is one of the monsters/aliens seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *Although not physically seen in the film, Giradorus is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Marmit made a figure of Giradorus. *His roar is a copied Telesdon's roar during his fight with Ultraseven. *Giradorus is one of the only villains in Ultraseven to have the same name as it did in the original show when referred to in the TNT Ultraseven Dub. Ultraman Mebius: Anderes Horizont A new version of Giradorus known as '''Albino Giradorus appeared in the novel. Albino Giradorus was under the control of an Alien Shaplay. The Shaplay was like the first, searching for Ultonium crystals. When GUYS foiled the alien's plans, he summoned Albino Giradorus causing a snowstorm in the Kanto area. Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it, and after a short fight, decapitated the monster, foiling Shaplay's plans as well. Data - Albino= Albino Giradorus Albino Giradorus is a white variant of the original Giradorus used by an Alien Shaplay in the Ultraman Mebius novel, Anderes Horizont. :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 160,000 t *Origin: Planet Shaplay :;Powers and Weapons *Weather Control: The red tusks by Albino Giradorus's jaws can manipulate weather patterns such as making it snow. *Light Ball: Albino Giradorus can shoot a ball of light from its mouth as a projectile. *Burrowing: Despite not burrowing during his appearance, it can be presumed that it can burrow like the original. }} Gallery Giradorus.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 10-27-38-924.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 10-27-45-540.jpg GIRADORUS III.jpg Giradorus 6.jpg GIRADORUS I.png imagesDD.jpg GIRADORUS.jpg Seven vs Giradoras.jpg img_10_m.png Img 0 - Edited.jpg 6ea82e846e7b097748409fb5a763b29b - Edited.jpg Seven vs Giradorus.jpg Giradorus-Seven.jpg 4b854b62012628c56497ef68951d9f58.jpg 313324af0d55c2efecbbf91bce9dbfd4.jpg|"The Earth is in Danger!" IMG_20150921_0002.jpg Marmit's Giradorus Figure.png|Marmit's Giradorus Figure sub2-216-2.JPG|Giradorus Bulmark Figure c905acf18d2880957df69ab57df1b783.image.500x500.jpg|X-Plus Giradorus GIRADORUS V.jpg Suit access.png|How to enter the Giradorus suit. References id:Giradorus Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Reptile Kaiju